wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hellfire Peninsula
|loc=Eastern Outland |major=Honor Hold Thrallmar |level=Scalable 58-80 }} The Hellfire Peninsula is one of the surviving parts of Draenor. It was known as Tanaan Jungle before Draenor was destroyed. It is a pivotal area of Outland that has been the location of many of the most brutal battles in Warcraft history. This is where the other side of the Dark Portal is located. Two of its past cities include Hellfire Citadel and Zeth'kur. As its name implies, the Hellfire Peninsula is a grim place. In regards to topography, well, there isn't much. Aesthetically, the ground looks like it does in Durotar: reddish hue, barren, almost uninhabitable and hard-packed. There is one key exception, though — when you travel on the ground, you note bones cracking and shattering beneath your feet. These would be the remains of the countless draenei that the blood-crazed orcs systematically slaughtered prior to bringing their war to Azeroth.[http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/world-of-warcraft-expansion/707676p2.html Previews World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade] at PC.GameSpy.com The Hellfire Peninsula — indeed, most of areas that The Burning Crusade introduced — is much larger than what classic WoW players are used to. Part of the motive for this is to justify the relative speeds at which flying mounts travel. History The Hellfire Peninsula was originally part of the world of Draenor before it was torn apart by Ner'zhul's dimensional portals, becoming Outland. The peninsula remains mostly intact, although parts of it can be seen floating above and outside in the form of smallish islands. It was also the site of one of the bloodiest battles since the end of the Second War, the Battle of the Hellfire Peninsula - where Khadgar and the Alliance Expedition battled Ner'zhul, Warchief of the Horde of Draenor, in his mad bid to open portals to other worlds to conquer - the portals that tore the planet apart. This resulted in the sealing of the Dark Portal; for fifteen years, the fates of every member of the Alliance Expedition remained unknown, until the Portal was reopened... Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Hellfire Peninsula: Once a lush and verdant land, the Hellfire Peninsula is now a dry, barren wasteland rendered lifeless by the dark practices of orc warlocks. It is here that the Dark Portal stands, cementing the peninsula's place in history as the site of many pitched battles between the Alliance and Horde. The nefarious Burning Legion has gathered here also, using the area as a staging ground for its apocalyptic crusade. Geography The Hellfire Peninsula is a barren wasteland looking like a cross between the Blasted Lands and Tanaris. Accessing the Dark Portal to the Hellfire Peninsula is the most common way to reach Outland for the first time; thus, it is typically the first zone encountered in the 60+ content of The Burning Crusade. Maps and subregions '' manual.]] Dungeons Elite areas * Fallen Sky Ridge * Stair of Destiny * Throne of Kil'jaeden * The Abyssal Shelf Travel hubs ; Honor Hold ; Temple of Telhamat ; Shatter Point ; Thrallmar ; Falcon Watch ; Spinebreaker Post ; Stair of Destiny Adjacent regions Notable characters Alliance Characters: *Force Commander Danath Trollbane *Arator the Redeemer Horde Characters: *Nazgrel World PvP - Hellfire Fortifications Three PvP objectives, small ruined forts of Broken Hill, The Overlook and The Stadium, stand in the center of the region just west of Hellfire Citadel. As with other World PvP games each of these points may be captured by PvP flagged characters holding position within the objective. In order to flag a fort, you need to be non-stealthed, and the fort in question needs to be currently flagged by opposing faction, or unflagged (shown as gray on zone map). The faction with the most flagged characters within the objectives vicinity will slowly gain ownership of the point. When all three points are controlled by a faction they will gain a zone-wide bonus of +5% Damage, applicable even within the Hellfire Citadel instances. This bonus is called Hellfire Superiority. In addition, any opposing players killed while fighting for the objectives will reward the player and the player's party with a PvP token, for the Alliance and for the Horde. Grouping is encouraged as only the party that performs the killing blow will receive a token. The repeatable quest, Hellfire Fortifications, awards 150 reputation points for either Honor Hold or Thrallmar, and 3 tokens. The quest requires the player to capture each point once, is repeatable and cannot be completed in a raid. The quest can only be completed once per day. The quest is available at the following NPCs: * ** ** (PvP, Daily) * ** ** (PvP, Daily) may be redeemed at the following NPCs: * * may be redeemed at the following NPCs: * * Quests Resources Herbs * Dreamfoil * Dreaming Glory * Felweed * Golden Sansam * Mountain Silversage Leather * Crystal Infused Leather * Fel Scales * Knothide Leather * Knothide Leather Scraps Ore * Fel Iron Ore * Khorium Ore * Eternium Ore Wild Creatures * Arakkoa * Broken * Burrowers * Carrion Birds * Colossi * Doomguards * Dreadlords * Eredar * Felguards * Fel Orcs * Fel Reavers * Ghosts * Helboars * Imps * Infernals * Mag'har * Oozes * Pit Lords * Ravagers * Rock Flayers * Shivarra * Voidwalkers * Wolves * Wrathguards Trivia The background music in many areas of the Hellfire Peninsula is Chopin's Nocturne in C-sharp Minor, Op. 27, No. 1 The most prominent background music in Hellfire Peninsula is a remixed version of the Orc 1 soundtrack from Warcraft: Orcs and Humans. The remix seems to be heavily inspired by the song (quod vide Floyd Pinkus). It is possible that the Hellfire Peninsula is named after the "Hellespont Peninsula" in the areas surrounding what is now known as modern day Turkey and Greece. In fact, the landmasses of Draenor (when it was still a planet) resemble the areas of Greece and Turkey. References External links es:Hellfire Peninsula fi:Hellfire Peninsula fr:Péninsule des Flammes infernales nl:Hellfire Peninsula pl:Hellfire Peninsula Category:Outland Category:Hellfire Peninsula Category:Burning Crusade Category:Deserts